


The Birth of Satan

by ambeer6



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, its about the birth of a very special boy, short because i wrote it at 2 am, technically all the brothers are there but only lucifer and satan really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeer6/pseuds/ambeer6
Summary: A short story about Satan being born from Lucifer's wrath and Diavolo offering everyone a place to stay at the devildom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Birth of Satan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not genuinely belief that this is how everything went down. Please don't correct any plot related mistakes. (feel free to point out any grammar and spelling mistakes)

The gentle autumn breeze would have felt pleasant on Lucifer’s skin, if it weren’t for the events of the past days. Lilith’s actions had triggered a war on scale much larger than anyone in the celestial realm could have imagined. Lucifer was prepared to take Lilith’s side and help her, but in the end he had failed to actually save anything or anyone he truly cared about.

Some people in his situation would just cry out and weep, but not Lucifer. For Lucifer the situation brought him nothing but wrath. This wrath was overwhelming compared to the anger he had felt before. It completely took him over. He knew the other angels – correction, fallen angels – were scared by his outburst. He knew they were right there, but he couldn’t see them. His vision blurred in pure unimaginable rage and contempt.

“Hey- calm down! You’re not hurt are you?”

Lucifer wasn’t sure which of the fallen angels spoke and in all honesty, he couldn’t properly make out their words anyway. At this point, none of that really mattered. Nothing really mattered right now, aside from his own emotions. He felt both powerless and omnipotent at the same time. He wanted to go on a destructive rampage, but he firmly kept himself standing on the ground, his emotions strong enough of a shock to his system to paralyze him.

Then suddenly, it happened. A baby just straight up fucking flew out of his pussy with enough power to drill a hole into the ground and get stuck. It felt like all the emotions that he felt a second ago, just disappeared and got stuck in the ground along with the baby. Lucifer stood there in shock, his wrath immediately replaced with confusion and-

“Yoooooooo!!” One voice yelled out. “Did you guys see that?”

“What the fuck just happened!?” Another voice chimed in.

“That’s disgusting…” Someone whined.

All Lucifer could do was stare down below him, past his ripped pants and the cracked path. There was an EXTREMELY angry baby staring back at him. Lucifer could practically feel the baby’s wrath radiating off it. He made eye contact, but it just ran chills down his spine, so he averted his eyes from the baby.

Just in time to see a demon appear from the bushes. Not just any demon, but Lord Diavolo, son of the Demon King, the man who saved Lilith to the best of his ability. Diavolo appeared to be dancing in the bushes, or wait, he’s probably just imagining it, Diavolo is making his way over to the pathetic group of 6 fallen angels and the angry baby.

“Hello,” Diavolo spoke with a smile. “I couldn’t help but notice that the bunch of you are in a pickle.” He gestured in the general direction of Lucifer and the baby. “Could I interest you to become demons in the Devildom? You’ll have a place to live, the baby will be provided with diapers and I can even give you new names.”

“Um… that sounds rather suspi-“

“I’ll also give you new pants, free of charge!”

“Do it.”

Diavolo nodded after Lucifer spoke those words. The others looked at each other in confusion and Lucifer is pretty sure he heard someone complain about how this is a bad idea. Lucifer knew it was a bad idea, but you can’t just turn down the offer of new pants, now can you?

The demon pulled out a pair of suspicious looking glasses and put them on. Lucifer vaguely recognizes them and after a while, he realizes these glasses tell the wearer the power level of the people they’re looking at. Lord Diavolo was measuring the strength of each of the fallen angels and writing notes. After about a minute, in which the fallen angels have started complaining to each other, Diavolo suddenly spoke up.

“Okay, I’ve decided! All of you guys will be brothers from now on and you-” He pointed at Lucifer. “will be the oldest one, Lucifer!” Lucifer wanted to speak up, this was madness, did the demon really think he could just decide that they’re now brothers or that Lucifer was suddenly the oldest? “And you will be the second oldest, Mammon! Then… That guy gets to be the third, Leviathan!”

Lucifer looked around, it appeared that all the other fallen angels were just as flabbergasted as him. Who does this demon think he is? Well, admittedly he _is_ the son of the demon king, but does that really give him the right to do this? Lucifer wanted to interrupt, but shut his mouth as he saw the demon king pointing at the baby, who was still stuck in the ground after being pushed out with such might.

“The short one is the fourth oldest brother, Satan!” Diavolo spoke with glee, only to be met with a shriek of disbelief from one of the fallen angels. Diavolo didn’t let that stop him and continued ranking and naming the rest of them.

“Wait, wait, hold on!!” One of them, now Asmodeus, yelled. “That’s a literal new born baby! How could you even imply that I’m younger than that thing?”

“Now, now, don’t get upset,” Diavolo held his hands up. “I just ranked you guys based on power level.”

“You’re telling me that I’m less powerful than Lucifer’s child who was born mere minutes ago?” Belphegor asked. “Actually, how does that work anyway?”

“That’s simple!’ Diavolo laughed. “If you just get angry enough, anyone could invoke immaculate conception!”

“Perhaps I would have preferred to go without ever knowing that information.” Mammon shook his head.

“At least you’re older than the baby…” Beelzebub sighed.

Diavolo laughed once more. “I’m truly glad that everyone got used to this so easily! Everyone, I hereby officially declare you demons!”

Everyone clapped except the baby who just screamed a lot. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I beg you to leave a review. I love reading them and replying to them.


End file.
